


The Twist

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "'You know what? I remember now why I never wanted to play Twister ever again. You guys are on your own.'"





	The Twist

**Author's Note:**

> I could have sworn that I posted this one, but apparently not? Maybe I just somehow overlooked it lol.

“All right, Arthur…right hand yellow.”

Arthur is all too happy to free himself from the awkward pretzel of having his right hand on red with his left on blue, and he moves it over with a sigh. Alfred, meanwhile, has all four limbs completely on red and looking comically scrunched up like an angry cat. Part of Arthur wonders if Matthew isn’t doing that on purpose.

“Al…left foot green.”

“Oh, thank fuck it’s not red again.”

Alfred starts to move his foot, but then he pauses. Arthur realizes that in the position he’s in, he’s blocking the movement of Alfred’s foot.

“Uh…can you duck your head a bit, sweetheart? I can’t move my foot unless I go over you.”

“If you fall on me…”

Arthur obliges anyway, ducking as best he can so Alfred can swing his leg over Arthur’s head and plant his foot on a green circle. With Alfred firmly on the ground, Arthur attempts to shift to a more comfortable stance, only to find his face dangerously close to Alfred’s crotch.

Matthew clicks his tongue, but it’s followed by the spin of the arrow. “Right hand green, Arthur.”

“All…all right.” Arthur looks to the green circles, only to find that the nearest circle requires him to shift forward. He takes a deep breath and moves forward, planting his hand on the green circle and his face squarely in Alfred’s crotch.

Alfred lets out a small whimper, and Arthur only half hopes that it’s just his imagination that Alfred is getting hard behind his jeans.

“Uh…oh god. Left hand yellow, Al.”

Arthur swallows hard as he feels Alfred shifting to move his hand, which places him over Arthur’s ass, and causes his crotch to rub against Arthur’s face. It’s most certainly not just his imagination anymore, especially with the noise that Alfred makes. They stay in that position for several long moments, while Matthew stays conspicuously silent.

Finally, the sound of the spinner being dropped on the ground is followed by an exasperated sigh.

“You know what? I remember now why I never wanted to play Twister ever again. You guys are on your own.”

As Matthew’s footsteps fade away, Arthur and Alfred continue to stay in the same position.

“Alfred…”

“We should go to my room.” He moves slightly, and Arthur bites back his own needy sound as the movement causes Alfred to rub his ass.

“We’re in your parents’ house.”

“They won’t be home for a couple of hours.”

Alfred moves with impressive speed out of his perch over Arthur, just long enough to roll Arthur onto his back and pin him to the floor. As Alfred kisses him and starts to rut against him, Arthur has enough clarity to wonder if this means that he wins the game before he returns the favor.


End file.
